1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intrusion detection system and an intrusion detection apparatus in which a detection signal leaked from a transmitting leaking transmission path is received at a receiving leaking transmission path, and, based on the change in the signal level of the received detection signal caused by the intrusion of an intruding object between the two transmission path, the intruding object is detected, in which, it is determined that the intruding object has intruded when, based on a table that stores a threshold for the amount of variation in the received electric wave for each of plural detection target blocks established along the transmitting leaking transmission path and the receiving leaking transmission path, the amount of variation in the received electric wave exceeds the threshold.
2. Related Art
In an intrusion detection system in the past, as shown in Patent Document 1, a detection signal leaked from a transmitting leaking transmission path is received at a receiving leaking transmission path to detect an intruding object based on the change in the signal level of the detection signal caused by the intrusion of the intruding object. The intrusion detection system calculates the amount of variation for each area, and, when the amount of variation exceeds a predetermined threshold, detects that an intruder has intruded, and issues an alert (for example, see Patent Document 1).    [Patent Literature 1] JP-A-2007-179402 (FIGS. 1 to 6 and description)
In the intrusion detection apparatus in JP-A-2007-179402, a threshold must be set for each area. In setting a threshold, an operator in a pertinent location makes a trial intrusion, and another operator in front of a detection controller watches the amount of variation in an electric field caused by the intrusion of the operator, calculates a threshold based on the value, and inputs the calculated threshold into the detection controller. In addition, when several areas are grouped into a block based on topography, the location actually corresponding to each area must be understood accurately. Also, in so doing, the operator in a pertinent location makes a trial intrusion, and the other operator in front of the detection controller watches the amount of variation in an electric field caused by the intrusion of the operator, discerns an area number corresponding to the pertinent location, and sets a block number. Accordingly, two or more operators are required for a threshold adjustment and a block adjustment, and a communication unit is required for the operators to communicate respective situations with each other.